


Fireworks

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [81]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Confessions, First Kiss, M/M, Mutual Pining, Resolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-01
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-13 19:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9139690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Harry Hart normally spends New Year's Eve with Merlin, getting drunk on expensive liquor and lamenting how quickly the years were ticking by. This year, he has no such partner, and has resigned himself to spending the night alone with a book and a nice glass of scotch. Like everything in his life, it doesn't exactly go as planned.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to say, for the absolute last time this year, that all rights of anything you recognize belong to Matthew Vaughn and any other associates involved with the making of Kingsman: the Secret Service.  
> Also, Happy New Year to all of you lovely readers!

Harry sat on his couch, twirling a glass of scotch absently in one hand and reading a book while classical music played through the radio and his television gave him live footage of ball drops happening across the globe. He was glad this year was about to be over - looking at the time on the mantle clock, there was only about ten minutes left, and then he could finally say goodbye to a timestamp the metaphorical equivalent of Chester King. Normally he would spend the night drinking with Merlin, as had become a tradition of sorts having known each other for so long, but this year the quartermaster had had too many missions on the go and had refused to let him stay at the manor. So here he was, alone in his living room on New Year’s Eve, saying goodbye to another passage of time that only served to remind him how old he as actually getting - _2017_ was right around the corner, _dear_ _Christ_.

Watching the clock count down to zero in yet another country, Harry’s thoughts turned to Eggsy. The young man currently had a mission in-hand, and wouldn’t be back on British soil until the second or so. He found himself missing the younger man, his vibrant company and larger-than-life attitude. He was a more than pleasant change of pace from the people whom he normally worked with. Harry knew he had been right about Eggsy, about his potential and talent, but he had severely misjudged him on one account. From the moment he had seen Eggsy outside the police station, on a day that felt so long ago (he was entitled to wistfulness, thank you very much, he had  _ died _ ), his whole world had been thrown off-balance. It was like his magnetic North had shifted to someplace in constant motion.

_ “That’s called love, Harry,”  _ Merlin had said offhand when he first tried to explain it to his long-time friend.  _ “Sometimes it’s big and sometimes it’s small, but having your whole point of orientation shifted should be a clue.”  _ Merlin had not, however, given him any hints on how to deal with it, aside from a pointed glance at Eggsy whenever the younger man entered the room. Harry was left to suffer in silence, knowing full well that whatever Eggsy felt for him was nothing more than polite gratitude and an amiable friendship. (That didn’t stop him from sulking about it, much to Merlin’s chagrin).

“You’ve got an agent incoming.” With his slowly increasing age, the shot to the head he had taken courtesy of Richmond Valentine now required him to wear actual, legitimate glasses. His eyesight wasn’t as good as it once was, and instead of going and finding a pair Harry made do with his Kingsman-issue set. He could hear Merlin on the other end of the line, tapping furiously at his keyboard and muttering under his breath at whichever agent he was currently overseeing.

“Estimated time of arrival?” Merlin was quiet on the other end for a moment.

“Two minutes.” Harry frowned. Aside from himself and Gawaine, there were no other agents in the London area, so he had no idea who was currently on their way to pay him a visit.

“Thank you for that  _ oh so generous _ warning,” Harry muttered just loud enough for Merlin to hear, and set his book aside to reach for his gun, sitting up and replacing it in its holster. Eggsy always got a good chuckle out of him wearing his weaponry around the house, but you didn’t get to his age in this business without always being prepared. “Hostile intent?” There wasn’t a single agent currently at the table who he would suspect of treachery, but one could never be too careful.

“One minute.” Merlin swore colourfully, and then, “define  _ hostile _ .” Harry did a quick calculation in his head, giving himself thirty seconds before whoever was on their way made it to his house. He hoped that Merlin wasn’t swearing at his situation. Watching the clock tick down, Harry had almost given it enough time before he would go look for a more secure place to hold his ground than the open, indefensible couch in his living room when he heard a key scraping in his lock and the front door opened with a bang, closing again just as loudly.

Eggsy Unwin, who was supposed to be in Singapore until the new year, stood in the living room archway tired, beat up, and wild-eyed. He was favouring his right leg and there was a gash down the side of his face, but he lit up like a chandelier when he saw Harry.

“Eggsy? What are you doing here?” Harry removed the gun from it’s holster and tossed it haphazardly onto the end table, standing quickly and crossing the room to stand before him. As close as he was, he could see that Eggsy was no longer bleeding, which was a good sign, but it would probably need a few stitches. “Are you alright?” Eggsy nodded, leaning his head into Harry’s hand hovering in worry by the side of his face.

“I haven’t missed it, have I?” Eggsy sounded concerned, enough to rush through two days worth of a mission in order to be standing before him. “The countdown, I haven’t missed it?” Harry could feel his brow furrow, but he shook his head. As if on cue, the news anchor gave the ‘Live from London’ announcement, and then the people in the crowd began to count backwards from twenty, getting louder the lower the number got. “ _ Oh thank fuck _ .”

“Why? Eggsy, you’re supposed to be in Singapore, Merlin is going to have your head.” Eggsy chuckled and leaned in a little bit closer, up just a little bit on the toes of his oxfords, one hand reaching out to steady himself on Harry’s shoulder.

“ _ Merlin _ pulled some strings and got me here. Everything’s all wrapped up nice and tight, don’t you worry.” Eggsy smiled up at him, eyes dropping half-closed (though that could have been a latent effect of his head wound or, perhaps,  _ exhaustion _ , so he wasn’t quite sure of Eggsy’s intent. Regardless, he didn’t move. “Now if you don’t mind, I have a New Year’s resolution to keep that I’ve been neglecting all year.” Eggsy leaned forward the last few inches and pressed his mouth against Harry’s, who, to his credit, only took a few seconds to get his brain back online. Eggsy pulled away, looking embarrassed and unsure, and through the speaker they could hear the crowd counting down from ten.

“How long?” Harry was dumbfounded. Was this some sort of fluke? Was Eggsy alright? Was he about to spend the first few hours of the new year in the hospital sitting next to this man’s bed because he had internal bleeding that was slowly crushing his brain? A dozen questions floated through his head. “Eggsy,  _ how long? _ ” Eggsy let out a short breath.

“Black Prince.” Two words. Two small, seemingly insignificant words, and they hit him like a punch to the gut. Harry smiled. The news anchor had joined in the chanting, counting backwards from five as Harry planned out his next move.

“Really?”

“ _ Yes, Harry _ .” Harry wrapped one arm firmly around Eggsy waist and tugged him in, the younger man going easily, and brought a hand up to rest on Eggsy’s jaw. He kissed him like he had wanted to do for so long now, for what seemed like an eternity, and he could feel Eggsy sag into him as he kissed him back. On television they could hear cheering, thousands of fireworks going off. Harry couldn’t care less.

_ 2017 is going to be a wonderful year _ .


End file.
